Blood includes several constituents ranging in size. For example, hemoglobin has an effective molecular radius of 3.25 nanometers (nm) and sodium has an effective molecular radius of 0.10 nm. Substances having particles with a size within the range of blood constituents may be harmful when they are dissolved or suspended in blood. For example, certain viruses and toxics are sized within the range of constituents of blood. Further, some individuals may have conditions that lead to elevated amounts of regularly occurring constituents. Elevated amounts of regularly occurring blood constituents may be unhealthy to individuals. For example, diabetes is a metabolic disease that may lead to elevated levels of glucose. Elevated levels of glucose may lead to serious complications, such as organ failure.
In order to control blood sugar levels, diabetics may follow a strict diet regimen or inject insulin. However, insulin injections do not literally remove sugar from the blood. Insulin opens cell walls to allow glucose to enter where it is converted to glycogen and fat. Thus, insulin injections may lead to obesity, which may aggravate diabetes and increase the risk of other diseases, such as heart disease, colon cancer, and hypertension.